


Confessions and Revelations

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Silas Groves/Reader [3]
Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Smut, Tender Sex, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Part 3 of my Silas Groves/Reader series.Your father is still an owner of a saloon, and you still work there too. Your relationship with Silas Groves is in progress and it makes you happy even though you have to keep it secret. But one day your father reminds you about a story from your past, and you unintentionally start to question the colonel's feelings towards you. Groves is still haunted by his past as well. How will you work it out?





	Confessions and Revelations

\- Okay, y/n, you’re not really doing it right.

Colonel Silas Groves looked slightly annoyed, but still managed to be calm. You sighed deeply.

\- I told you, it’s not a very good idea.

You were standing in your backyard with a gun in your hand, facing a row of bottles. And even though you tried hard, you just couldn’t shoot any of these freaking bottles down.

\- I’m absolutely pathetic, - you continued. - Do you really think it’s necessary?

\- Well… It’s mostly just a precautionary measure, - Silas replied. - But still. Since your father leaves you now in charge quite often, he just wants you to be able to protect yourself. And I want that too, - he added. He came a bit closer and looked at you softly. - It might happen that I won’t always be around…

\- Yes, but… Do I really have to be able to shoot well? I mean, if someone would misbehave in the bar I could just point a gun at him to calm him down… - you shrugged. He sighed.

\- You see, if you just point a gun and can’t really use it, it’s always obvious. You must feel confident to make it work, - he explained. - Come here. Let’s try again. Try to take aim first.

You stretched out your hand with the gun, pointing at one of the bottles. Groves stood behind you, and put a hand on your shoulder. You slightly shivered as he was standing close enough to you to feel his breath on your skin. It didn’t really help to concentrate, but you tried your very best.

\- Good. Now just relax, okay? Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Just inhale and then exhale slowly. And then open your eyes and shoot.

You did as he said. Surprisingly, you managed to relax despite his closeness. In fact, his presence kinda encouraged you. So you opened your eyes, looked at your aim again and pulled the trigger. Your eyes widened in surprise when you heard already familiar sound of a gunshot accompanied by a whing of broken glass as the bottle broke in flinders.

\- Did… I just do it?.. - You blinked, looking at the shatters unable to believe your eyes.

\- You did well.

Silas’ voice was surprisingly soft. He stroked your shoulder before bending down to place a gentle kiss on the side of your neck. His lips were warm, and the sensation of his beard against your skin was so incredibly enjoyable it made you sigh. You felt his hand hugging your waist, pulling you a bit closer as he kissed your neck again.

\- Silas… - you whispered. - I have to go now. My break is almost over, I have to get back to work…

\- Yes, of course, - he agreed. You turned around and as you faced him, he pulled you into a kiss, his lips touching yours gently.

\- Actually you look really hot with a gun, - he whispered a bit hoarsely against your lips.

\- Silas, not here, - you managed to say, as he tried to kiss you again. - Someone can see us.

You pushed him away gently and he nodded in reply.

\- I’ll see you tonight then?

\- Sure.

Your smile probably looked a little bitter, because he frowned.

\- Y/n… Is everything fine?..

\- Yes, nevermind, - you reached out to stroke his stubbly cheek. – It’s just… I’m a bit tired of hiding, that’s all. I have to go now. See you, okay?

It seemed like Groves wanted to say something, but he just nodded again, squeezing your hand gently and giving you a soft look. Once again you thought that his green eyes were the most beautiful you’ve ever seen.

\- Can’t wait for the evening.

***

After saying goodbye to the colonel you entered the saloon once again and let the helper go have lunch. With a deep sigh you leaned onto the counter.

\- I see you’re already missing me, - you heard your father’s voice. You turned to him and smiled.

\- How was your first shooting lesson? - he asked.

\- Managed to shoot down only one bottle, but colonel Groves says I’m not hopeless, - you shrugged.

\- Good. So I can be sure you can calm the annoying customers down, - he chuckled, but then became serious. - Heard that the attitude in nearby reservations is not that peaceful. Groves says that for now there’s nothing to worry about since you don’t leave the town, but I just think we all must be prepared for everything.

\- Everything will be alright, father. I’ll be fine, - you replied with a soft smile. - Just go and do your business, don’t worry about me.

\- I hope you’re not mad at me for what I said before, - Your dad said as he came closer to give you a goodbye hug.

\- Of course not.

\- Well, see you in a few days than.

***

As he left, you sighed again. You didn’t lie, you really weren’t mad at him. But for some reason, the conversation you had a couple of days ago gave you a quite bitter aftertaste.

It was Friday night, the bar was about to close and you did the usual cleaning. Groves was the last person who left in the bar, but was about to go as well. He put on his hat and said good night to your father and you. He carried himself in a casual way, but each time you noticed his eyes smiling when he talked to you, it simply made your heart melt. You marveled at how this little thing is enough to make you absolutely happy. You also knew that your father is going on a trip again soon so you and Silas would be able to finally spend some time together, only you and him. It’s been ages since your last proper encounter. Ages of just affectionate looks, barely perceptible touches and stolen kisses here and there… There was some charm, some romance in it, you couldn’t deny. But you also couldn’t deny that you needed more. So you already felt this anticipation.

Groves left and you kept on cleaning, when your father suddenly asked:

\- Hey, y/n. Can you tell me one thing? What do you think about the colonel?

\- Wh… what’s that about him?.. - you stumbled at your words as he mentioned him.

\- You like colonel Groves, right?

You froze in place. Jesus, were you that obvious? But you decided to play it cool.

\- Well, he’s really a decent man. And he’s always really nice to me, so yes, I guess I do, - you shrugged. - But what exactly do you mean, dad?

\- Nothing, really. It’s just… Seems like he might be interested in you.

In your thoughts you were praying to all the saints for him not to see you blush. Good thing it was already quite dark and it wasn’t that visible in the dim light of the saloon.

\- What made you think so? – You asked trying to sound just casually and maybe slightly surprised.

\- Girl, I might be wrong. I’m not good at these things. But it feels like you two at least have some kind of sympathy for each other and all I wanna tell you is that I hope you’re old enough to learn from your own mistakes.

\- What do you mean? - You frowned.

\- You know what I mean very well.

Yes, of course you knew. It was still that story. Back in the days you had some sort of relationship with a young man. He was a charming adventurer who came to your town during one of his travels, and you were young and stupid and were sure it was a big true love. You didn’t realize it was mostly about simple desire for him. But when your father caught you two one day and asked him face to face what his intentions were, the guy suddenly disappeared. Probably went to some another adventure. Yes, it was a very simple story. You weren’t the first and you weren’t the last. Of course in small towns like yours people learn about such stories quite fast. No one treated you or your father with disrespect though. No one ever told you anything in the face, but you knew there were still some talks behind your back. Also despite your neighbors were mostly nice to you, there wasn’t a long queue of potential fiancés at your door while most of the girls your age were already married. But actually you didn’t care much about this. “Love only causes problems, I’ve had it enough” - you told to yourself. Anyway, you were one of few girls in town who actually had a job. So you were sure that even if your destiny was to be alone forever, you would still be able to survive. And everything was fine. Until you met Groves and felt this enormous attraction towards him. At first you thought it was just because you’ve been alone for too long and missed being close to someone. Physically as well. This could be right for both of you. But you were wrong. In fact, your feelings were much deeper. And overall it was so much different than with that cocky adventurous guy. Now you were smart enough to realize that he just clearly seduced you. With Groves it wasn’t like that. He never forced you. He just made a step towards you and let you decide if you wanted to jump or not. And you decided to jump, because it felt right. And you’ve never been happier. You felt so alive now, since colonel’s green eyes made your heart beat faster. And you almost forgot about that stupid disgraceful story of your youth… But your father didn’t.

\- All I wanted to say is that you should behave yourself. Show him some sympathy if you wish, but you should still keep distance if you don’t want the story to repeat itself. If he considers you an easy game, I’m more than sure he’ll just use you and leave like that cocky bastard of yours.

\- So you’re telling me that I’m a slut.

\- I didn’t say that. But you know quite well what people are talking, right? All I’m asking you is not to lose your mind, okay?

Of course you assured your father you wouldn’t. He didn’t know it was already too late to warn you about that.

You tried to take this conversation easy. You were sure Silas was honest with you, and that there was something more than lust and desire between the two of you. And that he respected you after all. You knew that, but nevertheless you just couldn’t stop thinking of your father’s words. What if he was right? What if it was happening again and you were just blind by your own feelings? Maybe you should just talk to Silas… But what exactly you should say or ask? You didn’t know. You weren’t sure about anything except one thing. You were still looking forward to finally see Groves tonight. Face to face. Only you and him. Finally.

***

When you opened the door to meet Silas after the end of the working day, you two didn’t really need any words or long greetings. As soon as you closed the door behind him, Groves just wrapped his arms around you and his lips met yours. The kiss wasn’t that hungry and feverish as that night when he came to you after a rough week and slept in your bed for the first time. He was less tense this time, and the kiss was suddenly really tender, yet still deep and passionate. And really long as if he couldn’t get enough of it. He held you tightly by the waist and you enjoyed the contrast between his soft lips and a bit briskly beard. A soft moan escaped you as you finally broke the kiss to take a breath.

\- I missed you, - he whispered huskily, nuzzling against the side of your neck.

\- You saw me just a few hours ago, - you smiled, caressing his hair.

\- So? - He smirked at you with his soft sparkling eyes and kissed you again before taking your hand to go upstairs.

You both knew there was no need to rush tonight and you could finally enjoy just being close to each other to the fullest. Something you’ve been waiting for a really long time. Silas sat on the bed and pulled you on his lap and you just kept kissing and stroking each other without hurry. You helped him to get rid of his coat and undid the upper buttons of his vest and shirt to have a better access to his neck, and his hands got under the skirt of your dress stroking your thighs up and down.

\- Y/n, - Groves suddenly asked in between the kisses, looking straight into your eyes. - Should I… talk to your father?

You froze with your hands on his shoulders, looking at him absolutely puzzled.

\- Talk… About what? What do you mean? – You asked, blinking at him in confusion.

\- Well, - Silas shrugged a little, - You told me that you’re tired of hiding… And frankly speaking,  _I am too._

He looked at you, frowning a little, but his eyes were still soft and warm.

\- I could tell your father that I’ve got serious intentions about you.  And so… if we’ll be engaged, we’ll be able at least to kiss each other without worrying of being caught.

\- Wait… - You replied, still a bit staggered. - Silas, you’re talking about serious things now… Do you suggest me to… get engaged?

\- I think I do, - he smiled at you softly. - I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, you know… But I just… wasn’t really sure that you’d be interested in a man like me…

Now it was your turn to frown.

\- What on earth made you think so? - You asked.

\- Remember what I told you last time when we’ve been here in this room together? I really did horrible things in my life which I don’t really feel like telling you about… - He sighed deeply, lowering his eyes, and then looked at you again. - But I think that you should know, - he continued, - many people got killed because of me and my orders. Some of them were innocent people. Yes, it was war and there was hardly other choice. And yes,  _they_  didn’t have mercy for our innocent people as well. But it doesn’t make me and my actions any better.

His voice sounded bitter and you felt your heart shrinking. He lowered his eyes again, but you cupped his face and made him look at you again.

\- And I already told you that time, and I’m telling you again, - you said. - That totally doesn’t change my feelings for you. You said it yourself, it was war. And it makes people do terrible things. I work in the saloon, Silas, and you’re not the only soldier who came to our bar. I heard different stories. And I’m not that naïve to think that you’re an angel. But I can see how you struggle and how you torture yourself. And believe me – it already makes you a good person. Because you care. That’s what I think and no one ever will convince me otherwise. Even you, - you added, stroking his stubbly cheeks and looking at him tenderly.

His face softened again and he smiled at you, pulling you closer and burying his face into the crook of your neck.

\- I’m no angel, you’re right, - he whispered. - But  _you_  are. You’re a blessing I hardly deserve.

\- I’m no angel too, - you replied, caressing his broad shoulders. – Someone actually thinks that I’m a slut.

At this he straightened and looked you in the eye again.

\- You show me the person who said that and I swear to God - my bullet will teach them to be polite!

\- No one ever told it to me in the face, so it’s not about being polite actually… But you see, the rumors… I guess you have to know something about me too… If you haven’t guessed already. I think you know that I wasn’t a virgin when I met you. So you might figure out that I had a story… I thought I’ve been in love and he loved me back, but I’ve been mistaken…

\- Hey… - he tilted your chin, stroking it gently. The sound of his voice was quiet and comforting. - It’s okay to fall in love, girl. And it’s okay to make mistakes, especially when you’re young. It’s not your fault and it doesn’t make you a slut. You’re the purest person I know. And you make  _me_  a better person.  _I love you, y/n._

Your heart skipped a beat at these words, so simple yet so important. He never said it to you before, and right now, looking into his soft green eyes you could see that he was completely honest at the moment. How could you ever question his feelings about you?

-  _I love you too,_  - you whispered, and you were honest too, saying this. Nothing in this world felt more important right now.

You just sat like that and looked at each other for couple of moments before he leaned in to kiss you again, sucking on your upper lip gently. The movements of his lips made your head go dizzy and you moaned quietly, parting your lips and letting his tongue slip inside your mouth deepening the kiss. You grabbed the back of his neck scratching it gently and pulling him even closer to you. You felt familiar heat spreading between your legs, and your fingers instantly moved to his upper body to unbutton his vest and shirt. He squeezed your thighs harder under the skirt of your dress. His breath quickened a little as you began stroking his chest. As you broke the kiss, you nuzzled against this neck. The feelings overwhelmed you. You loved this man from head to toes. The way he looked at you, touched and kissed you felt just perfect. He was  _your man_ , after all, you realized it now very clearly and without any doubts. And you were  _his_  as well. You inhaled his scent and you loved it too. Placing soft kisses on the side of his neck you reached his earlobe and bit it tenderly. You loved the sounds of his arousal, the way he sighed and almost purred of pleasure enjoying your sweet caress. His fingers reached the hem of your underwear and you shifted a little, letting them go further to finally touch you wet folds. The sensation caused you shudder. Your clit was already swollen and as you felt his finger brushing against it, you moaned desperately into his neck, nibbling at it gently. He let out this purring sound again and the movements of his fingers intensified. Panting, you reached out to touch his hard bulge and stroke it through the fabric of his trousers. He kept caressing your throbbing bud making your whole body tremble. You weren’t sure how long you were able to take it.

\- I want you inside me, - you whispered into his ear, your cheeks blushing as you dared to say this.

\- Let’s take it off than, - his voice was hoarse and it sent shivers down your spine.

You took some time to undress each other completely, and then you were on his lap again. Squeezing your backside firmly in his hands, Groves bent a bit down to trace your chest with kisses, moving closer to your hard nipple. As he took it into his mouth you inhaled sharply, closing your eyes, your fingers entangled into his hair.

\- Silas, - you moaned out, as your desire became nearly unbearable. He let go of your breast and kissed your lips again.

\- Ride me, girl, - his breath was hot against your lips.

For a quick moment you felt a bit embarrassed since you’ve never been on top before, but you did as he wished. Reaching your hand between your bodies you guided his cock smoothly inside you. It felt awkward at first, but as you lowered yourself on top of him, gripping onto his shoulders, you couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of him stuffing you. God, it felt amazing! You began to move slowly up and down, adjusting to this new position. Seizing your hips, Groves helped you to set the pace you both enjoyed, his movements matching yours.

\- Just like that, girl, - he hushed, and you threw your head back feeling really close to the edge as he hit your hidden sweet spot with each thrust, each movement of your hips causing you shudder and moan with delight.

\- I’m close, - you whimpered and he crushed his lips on yours, kissing you passionately. He grabbed your hips tightly, causing you stop moving, then he lifted you up and flipped you gently on the back. Wrapping your legs around his waist and digging your nails into his shoulders you whimpered almost breathlessly, as he now thrusted deep and hard into you. Very soon you felt your walls pulsing and clenching around his hardness and you arched your back moaning out his name as the sweetest waves of pleasure hit you like a lightning strike again and again. It was long, intense and just awesome. And as he pulled out of you, pressing his forehead to yours, you really wished to give him the release he craved for as well, so you reached to stroke his cock. Your hand was still a bit shaky, but your movements were steady and determined. Your other hand tugged on his hair and he hissed through clenched teeth, his body tensing before he let himself go with a growling moan from the back of his throat. You felt his warm load on your belly before he collapsed next to you, resting his head against your chest, breathing deeply. You let your fingers run lazily through his hair, slightly damp from sweat.

It was the last thing you remembered before falling asleep soundly, melting in the warmth radiating from his body.

***

Next morning you woke up in his arms. Silas held you tightly, hugging from behind, and as you shifted a little he began kissing your shoulderblades, tickling your skin with his beard.

\- Good morning, - you whispered, turning to face him and snuggling against his chest.

\- Good morning, - he replied, nuzzling into your hair.

\- Did you sleep well this time? - you asked and he smiled at you with his warmest smile.

\- Never slept better.

You lied like that for a while before you managed to look at the clock on the wall.

\- Oh hell… I have to open the bar really soon… - You groaned, sitting up in bed. Groves sat up as well.

\- I probably have to go than…

\- Wait. You don’t really have to leave the bar, - you said. – What if you just came early for a cup of coffee, huh? Or for an early shooting lesson… And besides, you’re my almost fiancé now, am I right?..

Colonel Silas Groves smiled, and you couldn’t remember him smiling that happily before.

\- Absolutely right, - he replied quietly, pulling you into a kiss.


End file.
